


That Mess

by Mydoggoeswoof



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydoggoeswoof/pseuds/Mydoggoeswoof
Summary: Times, when the whole coaching team is away, is difficult. Deniss lets out some of his frustrations over the phone.





	That Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Is the Off-Season over yet? Enjoy my (mostly) unedited writing

Deniss listened to the sound of Stéphane’s voice through his voicemail again. Sometimes they used voice texting, for their more…in-depth messaging. Other times they used their voice mails when they didn't catch each other. Playing phone tag was normal. 

Time differences were the norm over the past two seasons. Going back and forth. Deniss’ YouTube history would be clogged with Stéphane ’s performances. He kept the live steam notices in his phone’s calendar with alarms set. Often they would be recorded. Via a program on his laptop. 

Stéphane 's one and only rule while he and Deniss were apart was not to miss practice for any reason except sickness. They could find performances and interviews on the internet. Deniss could not skip practice. Not that he would anyway…even though he was tempted at times.

The seven-hour time difference at the moment left one or the other getting up early or waiting up late until Deniss was finished with practice. Stéphane lives for those night phone calls especially after what happened last time he was gone during Art on Ice. The house was silent for a few days. Literally, everyone but Deniss was gone for two nights. Deniss was left frazzled after an attempted break-in. 

Deniss had nowhere to go except to the student’s shared apartment which was left empty. Chris was the only one who made it back. Coming from his parents home. Besides making Deniss feel safe again, he had to deal with getting new locks and a new window. A new security system was added.

Stéphane 's heart clenched in pain knowing Deniss was the only one home. He had just talked to Deniss, not an hour before the break-in happened. Even after all of that Deniss still made it to morning classes on time, trying to keep a sound mind for his students. It was exhausting, to say the least.

The time difference worked to their advantage. Stéphane would be getting up and Deniss would be going to bed around that time. Like now. The two had their phones on a Skype call, both getting ready. Stéphane for practice and Deniss for bed. 

Deniss' phone connection was the most spotty, finding the best connection in the far corner of the room next to the television which had yet to be turned on. Stéphane had no problem with his connection, choosing to walk around with his phone.

“First show is today. I hope you will like one of my outfits. It kind of reminds me of our Nocturne program. It’s kind of flowy" Stéphane gestured with one hand. He heard Deniss walking back towards his phone.

He saw Deniss yawn, his usual lion yawn. "Is my little lion tired? I know you had a big day. More intensive with fewer students." Stéphane saw Deniss cover his face. A little embarrassed when Stéphane called him by sweet names. The lion reference was going to stick for the rest of Deniss' career.

“Yes, just a little. My muscles were well stretched today. Lots of jumping. This was not even the jumping camp. My 3As have been steady. The 4Ts are getting more stable. I just want to run through my programs more with them in it. That’s what matters.” Deniss got back in front of the camera. He must have been playing with his hair. 

Stéphane looked at the wild mess on top of his boyfriend’s head. If Deniss has to pick an attribute that was a favorite from Stéphane ’s looks it would be Stéphane ’s smile. He had different smiles depending on what mood and what reaction he was giving. Deniss could look at Stéphane ’s goofy smile all day. 

“Your hair is ready for bed. Or maybe it looks like it just drank coffee before bed. It’s crazy. I want to reach out and smooth it.” Stéphane leaned his phone against a pillow, resting his chin on his arms. Deniss took a screen grab. “I found my new wallpaper for my phone.” 

“Maybe I would make my hair messy like this more often…when you are home too.” Deniss yawned again. Stéphane would have to end the call soon. Deniss would keep him on as long as possible. Stéphane was the one with the time limit right now. 

“If I was with you I would mess it up badly.” Stéphane agreed. "You do cuddle like a monkey. Right up against me. Even in winter, you are like a space heater." "I'm your space heater though!" Deniss yawned for the third time, blinking his eyes. "Only mine. You hold on tight.” Deniss’ head bobbed slightly. Ok time to end it. 

“Deni, why don’t you turn off the lights. You can get in bed and I will talk a few more minutes.” “Aww but this spot has the best connection!” Stéphane tried reasoning with an irritable Deniss. “Turn the sound up a little bit more. I will still talk to you. Like last night.” Deniss rubbed his eyes. “Ok. I guess.” He made sure his phone was plugged in before he stood up. The phone still had a full view of the bed. Stéphane patiently watched Deniss turn down the bed. Stéphane and Deniss traded their home pillows before Stéphane left Austria. Deniss got into bed, arranging himself to his liking before turning off the bedside light.

"Tell me more about the group. Any more stories?" Stéphane knew that sleepy voice. Deniss was heading into dreamland. He wanted so much to reach out and give his special boy a goodnight kiss. Being apart hurt. That is why they kept themselves busy. When Deniss would get to Japan in a couple of weeks Stéphane would give him the biggest hug and kiss. Stéphane knew Deniss would love it but shyly hide his blushing face in the crook of Stéphane 's neck.

Stéphane got maybe two minutes into his new story before the glow of the phone showed a sleeping boy. He sat there for another minute before begrudgingly ending the call. He had just gotten a text for everyone to meet in the lobby. The bus would be leaving to go to morning practice. "Goodnight Deni.” 

The call ended. Deniss’ phone showed the screen grab of Stéphane ’s face he had taken earlier. The screen went black after sixty seconds of no motion.


End file.
